Written Promin!!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Written Promin!! |Japanese (Katakana) = うばわれたプロミン!! |Japanese (Romanized) = Ubawa reta puro Min!! |Opening (Japanese) = Wanda Nanda |Ending (Japanese) = Samba de Wanda |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 009 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 009 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 009 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = June 18, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = Quiz Battle In The Library!! |Next = Burst Kamiwaza Shot }} is the ninth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on June 18, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary As Yuto was doing a good job on capturing and debugging Bugmins since the beginning of his adventure, Wanda explains about a wonderful place called Promin-Land. Meanwhile at Kirakira First Street, trouble has been lurking around the cutting corners... Plot That night at the docks, Terara, Megaga and Gigaga, otherwise together known as the Bug Bites, are enjoying their favourite desserts. That was until they heard an angry voice. It was their master Don Bugdez who has appeared to see them after a flash of lightning. He was angry because Yuto had been capturing and debugging Bugmins. Don Bugdez requests the Bug Bites to do something in order to stop Yuto. Terara, Megaga and Gigaga all agreed. Afterwards, Don Bugdez dissapears in a flash of lightning. Megaga and Gigaga were worried that they and Terara will face the consequences if they don't keep up on attempting to stop Yuto but Terara then has an idea... A wicked idea... The next day, Yuto goes off on his skateboard, boosted by his Promin buddy Turbomin, to school and meets up with his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu who are amazed of how Yuto uses Turbomin to travel with. Yuto smiles over what Mirai and Shuu say and he thanks Turbomin. As his day in Kirakira Elementary School progresses, photos of Yuto were taken including one with Nicole and one with Souma. Outside Kirakira Elementary School, the Bug Bites were watching with Gigaga holding his binoculars. Terara was also thinking about the Promins and Yuto, who have solved the puzzle during the team quiz battle in the previous episode, as well as the Wazawai Program and the Bugmins. The Bug Bites then continued to spy on Yuto who was currently having a power-nap. Back inside Hobby Kamiya, Yui finds Wanda in her brother's bedroom. She hugs Wanda by the tail, causing him to stand up and bump his head on his Kamiwaza Pod's hatch. Later after he got her to apologise, Wanda shows Yui the Kamiwaza File. Meanwhile outside Kirakira Elementary School, Yuto has finished his time at school for today. After having a conversation with his 2 friends, he summons Turbomin in order to boost his skateboard for Yuto to go home on. Yuto then says goodbye to Mirai and Shuu. Somewhere in Kirakira First Street, the Bug Bites were spying on Yuto again. This time they saw Turbomin as well. Running on the rooftops, the Bug Bites follow Yuto and Turbomin who were traveling down the street. When Yuto got to Hobby Kamiya and went inside, the Bug Bites began spying on Hobby Kamiya's entrance in case of Yuto going outside. Later, Yuto came up to his bedroom to see his teammate Wanda as well as his sister Yui. Wanda introduces the Kamiwaza File to Yuto. Wanda remembers the time when Yuto was repairing the Kamiwaza Power-Shot which is now his own. Yuto then uses his Kamiwaza Power-Shot to summon all the Promins he has so far. As the Promins play around in Yuto's bedroom, Yui, who was holding Zuzumin in her arms, was amazed. Wanda explains Yui about a place called Promin-Land where Promin come in there and play when Yuto puts their Kamiwaza Pro-cards in the Kamiwaza File. Yui understands and Zuzumin was excited. As for Yuto, he got some of his Promins holding onto him. Outside Hobby Kamiya, the Bug Bite were still spying on Yuto who's in his bedroom with his Promins. Terara has found a way how to lure Yuto into losing some of his Promins. Meanwhile somewhere at Kirakira First Street, Yuto's 2 friends Mirai and Shuu had been eating their sherbets that they have brought from the sweet shop. With an empty sherbet-bottle in her mouth, Mirai was thinking about what Yuto's doing now when Shuu was stuck trying to open his sherbet. That was until a pair of scissors mysteriously came from nowhere and cut Shuu's sherbet open. Shuu demonstrates that a pair of scissors is used as another way of opening a sherbet-bottle. He and Mirai didn't see anyone here but a floating pair of scissors. The pair of scissors went and cuts a customer's hair at a beauty salon, giving her and the hairdresser the shock, cuts some ramen noodles which a noodle-loving customer was eating at the noodle restaurant and trims a flower bouquet in which Mirai's parents Mr. Kohinata and Mrs. Kohinata was giving to the customer as well as the other flowers at Mirai's home, giving Mr. Kohinata, Mrs. Kohinata and the customer the shock too. Also, Mrs. Kohinata fainted. Mirai and Shuu went up towards Mr. Kohinata and Mrs. Kohinata and the customer. Shuu realises that the pair of scissors was controlled by an unseen Bugmin. He and Mirai went to see Yuto and they warned him that a flying pair of scissors, controlled by the Bugmin, is causing mayhem at Kirakira First Street. Yuto agrees and tells Wanda to got out with him. Wanda recommends him that Yuto has to use all the Promins he has so far to try dealing with the Bugmin. Later outside with the alarm on the tip-end of Wanda's tail going off, Yuto, Wanda and all the Promins Yuto has so far and confront that flying pair of scissors which has been cutting random objects at Kirakira First Street including trees, vegetables and also Ichiban-Hoshi Teru's wig. Yuto, Wanda and all the Promins Yuto has so far then got the flying scissors cornered. While Terara was spying on Yuto, Wanda and the Promins, Yuto tells Wanda to take out his Kamiwaza Searcher and point it on the flying pair of scissors. Bug-Hasamin, who suddenly drops the pair of scissors, was revealed. Bug-Hasamin tried to get away but she was trapped by the walls of fire, ice and water created by Chakkamin, Freezemin and Jaguchimin who were told to do so by Yuto. With Yuto, Wanda and the Promins surrounding her, poor Bug-Hasamin has nowhere to go. Yuto then captures and debugs Bug-Hasamin, delighting Wanda and Yui. Mirai and Shuu were amazed at how Yuto uses all of his Promins to deal with Bug-Hasamin. Wanda replies that Yuto has been using his Promins very well. Suddenly, Wanda heard a sinister voice. The Bug Bites have appeared. They jumped off the rooftop of a building and did their motto. Wanda remembered when the Bug Bites challenged Yuto, Mirai and Shuu to a quiz at Kirakira Library which was turned into a game show, with a lady from a magazine cover as the host, by Bug-Jishomin. He walks up to see the Bug Bites and greeted them but got shouted at by Terara. Yuto, Mirai, Shuu and Yui were not amused. Gigaga says that he, Megaga and Terara are working for their evil spirit master Don Bugdez. Megaga says that he, Terara and Gigaga ware going after Yuto's Promins. Angry, Wanda tells the Bug Bites to leave Yuto's Promins alone. Ignoring what Wanda has said and listening to what Megaga and Gigaga were saying, Terara says that she and they wanted to take some of Yuto's Promins for themselves to rebug. She calls in a forklift to go after Yuto, Wanda and the Promins Yuto has so far as well as Mirai, Shuu and Yui. Wanda uses his Kamiwaza Searcher again but on the forklift this time. Bug-Liftmin was revealed and he kidnapped Dorirumin, Kagimin, Zuzumin, Denkyumin, Jaguchimin, Freezemin, Eishamin, Chakkamin, Gakkimin, Micmin, Sharimin, Burgemin and Jishomin with the forklift which Yuto, Mirai, Shuu, Yui, Wanda and the remaining 4 of Yuto's Promins have avoided. Shocked, Yuto saw the 13 Promins being taken away. As an attempt to rescue the 13 kidnapped Promins, Yuto was going to capture and debug Bug-Liftmin when Terara says that another Bugmin is approaching to stop Yuto doing so. Thanks to the Bug Bites, a large tempura jumped off the sign and began flying around. With her bandages, Gauzemin saved Yuto from the tempura. Wanda believes that this could be the work of another Bugmin which happened to be Bug-Jetmin as what Terara says. Wanda tries to point his Kamiwaza Searcher at the tempura but couldn't reveal Bug-Jetmin. Tonkmin builds a wall to defend Yuto from the tempura. However, the tempura demoslished Tonkmin's wall and gave Wanda an unexpected ride, sending him flying into the air. That dissapoints Yui. Yuto gets Turbomin to help him go after the tempura and rescue Wanda and the 13 Promins. He and Turbomin tried to chase down both the flying tempura, However, the fying tempura got away up into the sky. Yuto and Turbomin grew tired. Yui was feeling sad about her brother losing 13 of the Promins he has so far and Wanda. The Bug Bites were pleased about how Bug-Liftmin and Bug-Jetmin were doing when Yui started to feel angry at them but then she started to cry. Seeing Yui feeling upset, the Bug Bites disappear. Back inside Hobby Kamiya as the sun sets, Yuto, his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu and his sister Yui were back in Yuto's bedroom. Shuu and Mirai couldn't believe that Yuto has been tricked by the Bug Bites. Dissapointed, Yuto now only has Turbomin, Gauzemin, Tonkmin, Railmin and Hasamin remaining. Thinking about Wanda, Yui stood up and, in tears, she told Mirai, Shuu and Yuto that she wanted Wanda to come back. Mirai and Shuu requests Yuto to confront the 13 Bugmins, which were the 13 kidnapped Promins in their rebugged state, as well as Bug-Jetmin and Bug-Liftmin. They promise that Hiruto, Yuto's father, and they will help Yui go and find Wanda. Yui smiles and thanks Mirai and Shuu. Yuto then shows Mirai, Shuu and Yui Railmin's Kamiwaza Pro-card, saying that Mirai, Shuu, Yui and Hiruto will be on a search for Wanda using Railmin. Yui agrees. Meanwhile at a dark, snowy place far away from Kirakira First Street as the tempura was frozen and partly covered with snow, Wanda was feeling cold and lost. He was crawling across the snowy blankets as the story will then continue in the following episode. Trivia In the episode * Don Bugdez requests the Bug Bites, Terara, Megaga and Gigaga, to do something in order to stop Yuto. * Yuto enjoys his day at school. * Wanda explains Yui about Promin-Land. * After stopping a runaway pair of scissors, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Hasamin. * Yuto, Mirai, Shuu, Wanda and Yui encounter the Bug Bites. * Dorirumin, Kagimin, Zuzumin, Denkyumin, Jaguchimin, Freezemin, Eishamin, Chakkamin, Gakkimin, Micmin, Sharimin, Burgemin and Jishomin are kidnapped by Bug-Liftmin. * Yuto loses Wanda who was given an unexpected ride by a flying tempura. * Yui requests Mirai and Shuu to go look for Wanda with help from her and Hiruto. Mirai and Shuu agree. Background * This episode's Promin-Zu minisode segment: "Can You Feel It Hasamin?". * This episode marks the beginning of the flying tempura incident. It ended on episode 10. * The Bug Bites have done their motto for the first time. * Hasamin and her boyfriend Liftmin both make their debuts as Bugmins in this episode. * Bug-Liftmin used the same forklift in episode 43. * Jetmin was mentioned as a Bugmin in this episode. * This is the first episode in which all the Promins so far were summoned. * This is the last episode to have the original, unimproved animation version of the 'Samba de Wanda' ending. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Yui * Wanda * Mirai * Shuu * Souma * Nicole * Yuuka Kamiya * Mr. Kohinata * Mrs. Kohinata * Ichiban-Hoshi Teru * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Don Bugdez * Kirakira First Street residents Promins * Turbomin * Tonkmin * Dorirumin * Gauzemin * Kagimin * Jishomin * Sharimin * Burgemin * Jaguchimin * Freezemin * Chakkamin * Railmin * Gakkimin * Micmin * Zuzumin * Eishamin * Denkyumin * Hasamin (Bug-Hasamin, debugged) * Liftmin (Bug-Liftmin) * Jetmin (Bug-Jetmin, mentioned) Bugmins Debugged * Hasamin Promins Summoned * Turbomin * Tonkmin * Dorirumin * Kagimin * Zuzumin * Denkyumin * Gauzemin * Jaguchimin * Freezemin * Eishamin * Railmin * Chakkamin * Gakkimin * Micmin * Sharimin * Burgemin * Jishomin Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 10: Burst Kamiwaza Shot 『カミワザ・ワンダ』6 25(土) 第10話「炸裂カミワザショット」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes